


Playing Nice

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Playing Nice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HI, I was wondering if you could do a Demon Dean x Reader fic for me. I was thinking something like after Dean turned into a demon he stopped hanging around the reader, and they used to be close. So she hangs with Sam until he had to leave and called Dean to stay with her. I would love if you could do this one for me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Slight dub-con (for like half a second), smut, unprotected sex, slightly dom!Dean/sub!Reader, dirty talk, almost getting caught, language

Fic:

“Why him?” you ask angrily.

“Dean’s as good as anyone,” Sam answers.

“He’s a demon,” you retort, “I don’t want a babysitter, let alone a demonic one.”

“Y/N, please, you’re not ready to be on your own yet,” Sam pleads. It was true enough, you were fairly new to the hunting business. Even though both of the brothers had trained you in the past, the whole mess with Dean becoming a demon had left little time for training.

“You could’ve chosen literally anyone,” you say, “Why the Hell did you choose him?”

“Dean’s a demon,” Sam answers, “But I know he cares about you and he’ll protect you better than anyone else, despite being what he is. Besides, maybe being around you will help him.”

“That’s the problem, I don’t want to be around him in the first place,” you respond.

“Oh come on sweetheart,” Dean says from behind you as he enters the room, “We’re friends remember?”

“Yeah, that was before you became a demon and left your brother and me behind,” you snap without turning to look at him.

“I have to catch that windigo before it kills again,” Sam says, exasperated, “Dean, keep an eye on Y/N, and Y/N try to play nice.” Your only response is some grumbled words. Sam gathers up his hunting gear and heads for the garage; you grab a few bags and follow him, trying to avoid Dean for as long as possible.

“Please don’t leave me with him,” you beg as you help Sam load the car.

“It’s only a few days, a week at the most,” Sam tells you, “I’ll be back soon. The two of you used to be friends, maybe you can use the time to catch up.”

“Right,” you say as you roll your eyes.

“Come here,” Sam says, holding out his arms. He pulls you in for a hug and holds you tightly, “Just try to get along and please don’t burn the bunker down while I’m gone,” he requests.

“I’ll try,” you respond, “But I can’t make any promises.”

“Dean will keep you safe,” Sam says before kissing the top of your head, “I’ll see you soon.”

You watch the taillights of Sam’s car get swallowed up by darkness as he drives away. When no trace of Sam remains, you head back inside, hoping to watch some TV before heading off to bed. Entering the living room, you find Dean stretched out on the couch. His arm is thrown over the back of the chair and a half empty bottle of beer rests against his thigh.

“Hey Sweetheart, want a drink?” he offers, gesturing towards the bottles on the table.

“No thanks,” you answer as you glance at the TV to see what’s on. Finding that it’s not something you’d like to watch you turn on your heel and head off towards your room. “Where are you going?” Dean yells after you.

“To bed,” you shout back.

“Mind if I join?” Dean asks, appearing by your bedroom door. You jump at the sudden appearance.

“I do mind actually,” you say pushing past him and shutting the door behind you.

“Come on Y/N,” Dean says through the door, “I’m your best friend, I just want to spend some time with you is all.”

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you just took off,” you say as you change into your sleeping clothes. You shut off the lights and crawl into the bed, pulling the sheets up over your head.

“Good night Y/N,” you just barely hear Dean say before his footsteps tell you he’s leaving.

The next week and a half are spent mostly on your own. Sam had said he’d be back in a week tops, which was complete and utter bull shit. Dean tries to talk to you, but the majority of conversations end in fights. Even though he tries to apologize, you’re too stubborn to accept it.

After your latest argument with Dean, you head to your room and change into an oversized plaid shirt and a pair of underwear, opting to forgo the bra and pants. You grab a blanket and a book before heading to the living room and settling down on the couch. The blanket tossed over your legs, you pull your feet towards you, lifting your knees from the couch so that you can prop your book against your thighs.

Despite the effort you put into concentrating, your anger makes the words a blur. It’s only made worse when Dean decides to join you on the couch. You try even harder to concentrate on your book. He moves a little closer so that his thigh rests on top of your toes. Leaning over your knees, he glances down at your book and his eyes begin to roam the page.

“Do you mind?” you ask, irritated.

“No,” he answers.

“Well I do,” you snap, “I’m trying to read. Can’t you go somewhere else?”

“I could,” Dean says, leaning back and draping his arm over the back of the chair, “But I think I’d rather stay right here.” He picks up the remote and turns on the TV.

“Seriously?” you ask. Instead of just getting up and leaving, you settle into the couch and bury your nose in your book. This was your spot, you were here first. Dean kicks the volume up a few notches, smirking at you. Your only response is a grumble.

“Come on Y/N,” Dean says, “I’ve been here for over a week and you’ve hardly said two words to me.” You don’t even respond. Dean grumpily returns to watching the TV. You sit quietly for a few moments, pretending to enjoy your book, before Dean’s hand brushes your calf through the blanket.

At first you think it was just a misplaced gesture so you let it slide without saying a word. It isn’t long before you realize that the touch was not misplaced. Dean’s hand snakes under the blanket and his fingers brush your calf.

“What are you doing?” you ask, swallowing thickly.

“Apologizing,” he answers simply, “Would you like me to stop?”

“We’re friends,” you say quietly. Dean had never made a move on you before, not that you hadn’t thought about it in the past.

“Oh, so we’re friends now,” Dean says, squeezing your thigh, “See, you were making me think that we’re not that close.” Dean pulls his hand from your leg and you instantly miss his touch. You close your book before sitting up and crossing your legs. Dean smirks before taking your book and tossing it on the coffee table.

“How exactly are you planning on apologizing?” you ask. Your heart beats wildly from the thoughts running through your mind.

“Well, I could tell you,” Dean says with a wicked smile, “Or I could show you.” Your breath hitches and your lips part involuntarily. Dean takes the chance to lean forward and crash his lips against yours. You reach up and tangle your fingers into his hair.

Dean pulls the blanket from your body and drops it to the floor, exposing your bare legs to the cool air. His hands move down your thighs and pull them so that your knees are up in the air again. He pushes your legs apart and settles between them as he pushes you back to lay flat on the couch.

“Do you want me?” Dean asks, leaving marks along your neck.

“Yes,” you moan.

“That’s not good enough,” Dean says.

“Please,” you say, anticipating that he would make you beg.

“Nice try Sweetheart, but still not good enough,” Dean tells you, tugging your earlobe between his teeth, “Try again.”

“What do you want from me?” you ask.

“It’s simple,” Dean says, “You haven’t called me Dean since I came back. All I want is to hear you say my name.” You were reluctant to do as he asked. This was Dean’s body, but the person inhabiting it wasn’t Dean; not the Dean you knew and loved anyway. Dean picks up on your hesitation.

“That’s ok Y/N,” he says. He unbuttons the top few buttons of your shirt, kissing each inch of exposed skin before his eyes flick up to meet your gaze. “Two can play this game,” Dean mumbles against your skin, “I won’t give you what you want until you give me what I want. Let’s see who gives in first.” Dean continues unbuttoning your shirt, dipping his tongue into your navel before running his hands back up your body and pushing your shirt from your shoulders. You sit up to help him and as soon as the material is gone, one of his hands slides to your back, holding you to him as he sucks and tugs one of your nipples. His other hand makes its way to your neglected breast, pressing and kneading the flesh. Once he has you mewling, his lips leave kisses in a line across your chest until they reach your other nipple.

Suddenly, Dean pushes you back against the couch and leaves bruising kisses down your body until he reaches the edge of your underwear. He catches the waistband between his teeth and pulls it away from your body before letting go so that it makes a ‘snap’ sound as it hits your skin.

“De-” you begin, but stop yourself before finishing his name.

His eyes flick up to meet yours. “Care to finish that thought?” he asks. You remain deathly silent. “Damn,” Dean says with a smirk, “I was so close.” Dean leans down and takes the waistband of your underwear between his teeth again, this time dragging them down your body. You lift your hips to help him before he pulls the material up your thighs and down your calves, tossing the material to the side and leaving you completely naked beneath him. His eyes roam over your body, taking in your naked form as his rough hands travel up your thighs to your knees. Stopping there, he squeezes your knees gently before pushing them apart.

“How wet are you, I wonder,” Dean says as one of his hands travels down your thigh. His fingers gently brush your clit before he runs them through your folds. “Geeze Y/N, is this all because of me?” Dean asks cockily, “You’re soaking wet.” You’re about to make a snarky remark but Dean stops your words by thrusting a finger inside you. You moan loudly as his finger swirls inside you, exploring every inch he can reach before pulling his finger from you.

The brief touch only tortures you, you wanted more but you still refused to give this demon the satisfaction of having what he wanted. Dean brings his finger to his lips and sucks the digit clean. “You taste so good Y/N,” he says, his lust filled eyes set on yours. You rub your thighs together in an attempt to gain more friction, but Dean pushes your legs apart. “I don’t think so,” Dean says darkly.

He leans down and begins kissing from your knee down to your center. His lips hover above your clit for a moment, but instead of giving you what you want, he moves to your other knee and starts leaving kisses down your thigh. When he reaches your center again, his eyes flick up to meet yours. You wiggle and writhe beneath him as anticipation gets the better of you, but Dean holds you down, still refusing to give you what you want.

“Come on Y/N,” he says, “It’s just one little word, it’s not that hard.”

“You’re not him,” you respond, swallowing thickly.

“No?” Dean questions. He sucks your clit into his mouth and your body betrays you as your hips buck up to meet him. Dean chuckles, “I may not be the old Dean, but you still want me don’t you Sweetheart?”

“Yes,” you moan, “Please.” Dean pulls one of your legs over his shoulder, then the other. His hands make their way underneath your body and grasp your ass. He massages the flesh, making you want more. “Please,” you moan again. Dean’s tongue flicks out, just barely touching your folds.

“You know what you have to do,” Dean growls against your thigh, sending vibrations to your core. His nose nudges your clit and his tongue teases your folds. Despite your efforts, his hands hold you in place.

“Oh god, please,” you moan.

“Nice try, but there’s no god here, only me,” Dean growls. You moan, still not wanting to give in. “Come on Y/N, you’re dripping wet,” Dean comments, “Just say one word and I can give you what you want.” Your hands clutch at the fabric of the couch and your jaw clenches as you try to keep from saying his name. “You always were stubborn,” Dean says, “Never fond of losing were you? Think of it this way, if you let me win our little game, you don’t necessarily lose. You get a reward too.” Dean sucks your clit into his mouth and drags it out with his teeth, causing you to groan loudly.

He continues nipping and sucking at your folds and clit, you’re not sure how much longer you can stand it. Your body was on fire, you needed to cum and Dean wouldn’t let you have what you wanted until you said his name.

He kisses and nips the skin of your thigh before turning his attention to your clit once again. You could feel a wall of pressure building in your stomach and you knew Dean wouldn’t let you have your release unless you said it. “Dean!” you exclaim, “Please!”

“There you go Sweetheart. That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Dean teases before he lifts you from the couch and buries his face between your legs. You cry out as his tongue thrusts into you, exploring every bit he can reach. Your head falls back against the couch as one of your hands twists into his hair, holding him in place and begging for more. “So close aren’t you Y/N?” Dean growls, “Look at me, I want to see you’d face when you cum.” You prop yourself up with your free hand and watch as his tongue and lips work you over, his eyes on your face the whole time.

“Dean,” you moan, you can feel the smile on his lips as he ravishes you. The pressure in your stomach intensifies until you feel your walls clamp down around his tongue. You cry out, your lips parting and your eyes squeezing shut. Dean growls and his hands squeeze your flesh as he helps you ride out your orgasm, waves of pleasure coursing through your body.

“So hot,” you hear him groan as he laps up everything you have to give him. You look down to watch him as you come down from your high. He pushes your legs from his shoulders and begins leaving warm, wet, open mouthed kisses up your body. His tongue invades your mouth when he reaches your lips; you can taste yourself on him. You begin tugging at his clothes, annoyed that he still has them all on. Dean chuckles before sitting up on his knees. He snaps his fingers and his clothing disappears all at once. His thick, hard cock springs free and you instantly reach for him.

Dean grabs both of your wrists and pushes them back to the couch above your head. “Not this time,” he tells you, “I want to feel you cum around my cock.” He hovers over you, letting one of his hands trail down your body as he holds your wrists firmly with his other hand. His hand trails down between the two of you and he takes his length in his hand, rubbing his tip around your clit. You squirm beneath him, causing a smirk to cross his lips. “You want me don’t you?” he asks as he runs the tip of his cock through your dripping folds.

“Yes,” you moan, “Dean, please.”

“Fuck, I love hearing you say my name,” Dean says, “Especially when you’re beneath me like this, begging for me.”

“Dean,” you moan for him, “Please Dean, I need you.” He lines himself up with your entrance and dips his tip inside you before pulling out. “Dean,” you gasp, “Please.”

“Are you going to scream my name when you cum?” Dean asks.

“Only if you make me,” you reply cockily, dragging your lip between your teeth. Dean’s eyes turn a shade darker before he slams into you, his cock stretching and filling you deliciously. You cry out in pleasure as he pulls completely out and slams into you again. His hand moves to your hip, holding you tightly as his other hand releases your wrists. He props himself on his forearm and twists his fingers into your hair as he sets a harsh, steady rhythm.

You clutch at his shoulders, trying to hold on to something solid as you try to lift your hips in time with his rhythm. Dean’s lips move to your neck, leaving bruises in their wake. “Deeper,” you moan. Dean obliges. He pulls your leg around his waist and thrusts hard, forcing him deep inside you.

He grunts and groans with each thrust, your name interspersed with the other sounds escaping his lips. “Dean,” you moan over and over again, your volume increasing each time as Dean draws you closer and closer to your end. His cock twitches inside you and his thrusts become more determined.

“Come on Y/N,” Dean groans in your ear, “I want to feel you cum.” He thrusts hard and deep, making your back arch off the couch.

“Dean!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his cock.

“Fuck Y/N, that’s it,” Dean groans, “So good.” He follows you a few thrusts later, groaning your name as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you. His thrusts come to a stop and he stills before pulling himself from you. You drag your fingertips through his hair and down his back. “I am sorry,” Dean says, “For all of the stupid fights we’ve had, but I’m not sorry about this.”

You smirk before pressing your lips to his. “Yeah, me neither,” you mumble.

“Seriously?” you hear Sam say angrily, “The couch? I use that.” You had been so wrapped up in what was happening with Dean that you hadn’t even heard Sam come home. Your hands fly to cover yourself as you push Dean from you.

“Sorry,” you say, “You did tell me to play nice.”

“This wasn’t what I meant,” Sam grumbles.

“Well, you should’ve been more specific,” Dean says. He picks the blanket from the floor and wraps it around you. Sam rolls his eyes.

“I guess I should be glad you’re getting along,” Sam says, “But I did not need to see this.”

“Don’t worry little brother,” Dean says cockily, “You don’t have to see anymore. We can take this somewhere else.” Dean stands from the couch and picks you up, tossing you over his shoulder and causing you to squeal. “I’m not done with you yet,” Dean growls as he carries you off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing nice part two? Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place right after the events of the first part.

Warnings: Minor argument, language, smut, light spanking, unprotected sex

Fic:

You giggle as Dean tosses you down on the bed. He pulls the blanket from you before moving onto the bed beside you. His lips leave rough kisses along your neck until he reaches your ear.

“Am I forgiven?” Dean asks, drawing your earlobe out between his teeth.

“No,” you respond simply.

“Oh come on,” Dean says as he props himself up on his elbow, “Why not?”

“You’re still a demon,” you reply, “And what we just did doesn’t change the fact that you left Sam and me behind.”

“I changed Y/N, I didn’t think you’d want me around,” Dean says, trying to explain his absence.

“You left because you wanted to,” you say, starting to grow angry, “You weren’t thinking of Sam or of me, you were thinking of yourself.”

“You’re right,” Dean says, trying to placate you, “I’m selfish. I left because I wanted to. I didn’t want to stay here, in this bunker trapped with someone I wanted, especially if you didn’t want me back.”

“Well you were wrong,” you say, “I did want you. Hell, you’re not even human anymore and I still want you.”

“I was wrong,” Dean says, “Is that what you want to hear? You’re right, you’re always right, and I’m always wrong.”

“Dean, that’s not what I me-” you begin, but Dean cuts you off, pressing his lips to yours. You intended on pushing him away, but you become putty in his hands instead.

“Let’s not fight for once ok?” Dean mumbles against your lips. You concede and twist your fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. His hand slides down to your hip as he positions himself above you.

“Says the demon to the human,” you joke. Dean chuckles as he moves his lips to your neck and sucks, leaving yet another mark.

“I know you’re mad at me,” Dean mumbles against your skin, “I know nothing I can do is going to make you forgive me, but at least let me try to make up for the stupid things I’ve done.”

“You can try all you want,” you say smugly. Dean’s eyes turn dark as they flick up to meet yours.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Dean says with a smirk. In one smooth movement, he flips you over onto your stomach and places a pillow beneath your hips. You moan as he lowers his body over yours, caging you between him and the bed. His hands slide up your arms and wrap around your wrists, holding you firmly to the bed.

“Dean,” you moan as you grind back against him, his cock already stiff against your ass.

“That’s it Sweetheart,” Dean growls against your shoulder, “Say my name just like that.” You moan his name again as you wiggle your hips. Dean groans and nudges your legs apart with his knees. His hands leave your wrists, but you’re still not able to move them; he’s using his powers to hold you down.

“Dean,” you complain, pressing your cheek to the bed to watch him over your shoulder.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Dean says as he kneels on the bed. You keep your lips firmly pressed together. “That’s what I thought,” Dean growls. You watch as he lets his hands trail down his abdomen. He takes his hard cock in one hand and strokes it as he looks down on you. You wiggle your hips, trying to entice him and it makes him groan.

“Are you going to keep apologizing or are you just going to sit there?” you ask, becoming frustrated. Dean smirks and brings his free hand down against your ass, making you gasp and the skin sting. You groan at the feeling as Dean takes your ass into his hand and squeezes, alleviating the pain.

“You want me to say I’m sorry don’t you?” Dean asks, “Well you know what? I’m not sorry, not for this.” Dean grabs your hips and pulls them up in the air before thrusting his hips forward, his hard cock sliding between your wet folds. “Fuck,” Dean growls, “I can feel how wet you are.” His fingertips dig into your skin as he thrusts forward several times, the tip of his cock hitting your clit each time.

“Dean, stop teasing,” you groan.

“If that’s what you want,” Dean says, thrusting into you in one swift stroke. You moan loudly as his thick cock fills and stretches you again. “Damn, you’re tight,” Dean groans. He pulls back and thrusts back in again, hard enough to make you whimper.

Your hands fist in the sheets, still unable to move them. “Dean please,” you moan, “Faster.” You push your hips against him, fucking him right back.

“That’s what I want to hear,” Dean grunts, pulling out and thrusting back in again, “Beg for my cock inside you.”

“Please Dean,” you moan, pushing back on him, “I need you to fuck me, hard.”

“As you wish,” Dean says with a smirk. He pulls back and thrusts forward, hard. His smirk doesn’t fade as he picks up a brutal pace, fucking you so hard that your upper body is pressed into the bed with each rough thrust.

“Dean, yes!” you exclaim, “Deeper, please!” Dean pulls out of you for half a second, placing your hips back down against the pillow before slamming into you again.

“Love the way you take my cock,” Dean groans, “Love the way you beg for it too.” You moan as his teeth sink into your shoulder, muffling his grunts as he fucks you wildly. You cry out each time his cock slams into your g-spot, only egging Dean on.

Dean’s hands slide up your arms again and you expect him to take hold of your wrists. Instead, he laces his fingers with yours, an odd sentiment coming from a demon and a stark contrast to the way he was fucking you. Dean’s lips move up to your ear, all the filthy sounds he makes are right there for you to hear. The noises make your stomach twist.

“So good Y/N,” Dean grunts, “I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long. Wanted to throw you on the bed or up against the wall and fuck you until you screamed my name.”

“Fuck,” you moan, “Dean, fuck.” You can feel the smirk on Dean’s lips as he presses them against your neck, his groans reverberating through your body.

“Shit,” Dean groans as his thrusts become erratic, his cock throbbing against your walls, “Gonna make me cum Baby. Cum with me, fuck, cum with me, squeeze my cock with that tight little pussy.” The sounds he makes combined with the steady slap of skin on skin and the feeling of him throbbing inside you make the knot in your stomach pull tight and snap.

“Dean!” you scream as your orgasm hits you hard enough to make your body convulse with each wave of pleasure tearing through you. Dean follows you soon after, shouting your name as his body tenses and his cock pulses. His warmth spills into you and overflows, sliding down your thigh; you can’t find it in yourself to care.

Dean’s hands squeeze yours as his lips leave kisses along your shoulder blades. “How’s that for an apology,” Dean asks.

“Meh, I’ve had better,” you reply sarcastically.

“You’re such a little liar,” Dean says as he pulls himself from you and helps you onto your back. Dean rolls to your side and tucks one arm beneath his head. His other arm wraps around your waist and pulls you to him.

“Naw, I’m just stubborn, remember?” you ask playfully as you snuggle against Dean’s chest.

“Yeah, how could I forget?” Dean questions, making you giggle, “What I said before is true you know, I’m not sorry about this, about us. If one good thing came out of being a demon, it’s that I finally got the courage to tell you how I feel about you. I loved you long before I became a demon, but I was never brave enough to tell you.”

“You loved me?” you question, shocked. Dean had always been a friend, you guessed he hid his feelings well.

“Love, Sweetheart, still do,” Dean says, looking at you quickly before looking away. You huff a laugh before responding.

“I love you too, even if you are a demon,” you tell him, a smile crossing his lips. Dean wraps a hand in your hair and pulls your lips to his, kissing you deeply. Maybe Sam was right about you spending time with Dean, maybe it was good for the demon he had become.


End file.
